You've Only Got One Shot
by DeluxxxxInu
Summary: Inuyasha had always been there, always protecting everyone else. But what happens when he's the one being protected, putting a certain human in danger?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters! I may absolutely love them, but I am not their creator. I wish I was, but I'm not, so I don't own them!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm rewriting this story now. The original wasn't very good, so I decided to play with it. _Then_, I'll work on the sequel or a new story. And special thanks to the reviewers of the original; Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, Swatchick, Toxic lollipop, Darkmonkeybishop, Shopaholic11692, Insightful imaginer, Keiko Ookami, and Azhura (Stepphie). I'm glad you all like it so much.

**You only got one shot**

_Chapter I_

Kagome sat up to see Inuyasha was sitting a few feet away, sitting in the dark. He looked at her when he noticed that she had woken up. Mirouku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara where still asleep. "What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked, not incredibly kindly. Kagome whispered back to him, "I just had this weird feeling…like something is going to happen. Something…big." she said, a bit vaguely. She looked at him to see him shrug.

"If something was wrong, I think I would have sensed it," he replied, slightly annoyed. "Go back to sleep." Kagome lied down, figuring Inuyasha must be right, but she still had a worried feeling that wouldn't go away. She should have paid more attention to that feeling.

-

Kagome woke up again, but by now it was early morning, so she stayed awake. Everyone else was asleep. She looked at Inuyasha, sprawled on the ground, the Tessaiga laying in arm's reach. He looked peaceful in the sunrise, with a vague smile on his face. She wondered why he was looking so happy, but she stopped when she heard something behind her. She turned quickly to see a rather large demon, rearing to attack her. Her eyes got wide, but she was too scared to move or scream. The demon lifted his arm, ready to strike, and BAM!

The demon's head rolled off, Inuyasha standing behind it. He hadn't even used the Tessaiga, just his claws. He called to Kagome, sounding aggravated. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome simply said it didn't matter, since he woke up anyway. Inuyasha frowned at her carelessness, then laughed. Kagome was confused. Inuyasha noticed and said, "I saw you, you were too scared to move."

Kagome sighed before yelling at him, "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha collapsed into the ground, looking angry. She continued, "Not everyone has demon strength and agility, Inuyasha!" She looked behind her, and the others had woken up. They stared at Kagome, then laughed.

"What did he do this time, Kagome ?" Sango asked. Kagome frowned. Now that she thought about it, she was sorry for what she had done, considering he only just saved her. She ran to Inuyasha and helped him up.

As Inuyasha stood up ready to scream, Kagome spoke. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have done that. You helped me. I guess I was just sleepy. I'm really sorry." He seemed taken aback by her sudden apology, but it didn't seem to quell his annoyance.

Inuyasha saw the others were speechless at Kagome's apology. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have-," he stopped when he looked at Kagome. He could tell she really was sorry, and he replied, "Its okay, I guess." Kagome smiled. He was surprised by how she was acting. The others just stared, bewildered by it all.

-

After they all ate, and Inuyasha demanded more Ramen, Kagome sensed a Shikon Jewel shard. The others followed, as she led them towards it. Inuyasha wanted to run ahead, but since Kagome was the only one who could sense them, she said there was no point. So, of course, he did.

The shard kept getting closer, and Inuyasha was growing more restless. Kagome could feel that the shard was really close. It was about two feet away, one foot, and...it was gone! Kagome couldn't sense it anymore. "Well, Kagome, which way is it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Kagome looked around.

"I can't sense it anymore." Kagome explained to him. "I sensed it right there just a second ago." Inuyasha jumped where she had just pointed. He searched everywhere for anyone, but he never found anyone, except a very frightened Shippou who Inuyasha then interrogated.

Kagome looked at the sky and gasped when she saw how dark it was. "Guys, remember what I said last night? About today?" She asked. Inuyasha's eyes got wide. He just remembered. Kagome was going back home today! He jumped in front of her, blocking her from leaving. She squeezed past him and tried to walk by. He jumped in front of her again. "Inuyasha, you knew I had to go home today! I have to go to school tomorrow!" She pleaded. "I have work to do. If I'm not home soon, my family and friends might worry."

Inuyasha thought to himself 'When you're gone, _I_ always worry.' But instead said, "Yeah, well, we need to find the Jewel Shard that you lost!" She looked at him pleadingly and Inuyasha sighed. "Feh. Fine. I'll walk you down." Kagome smiled. She said bye to the others. They didn't come because "walking" her back probably meant running so fast she could hardly keep up, and because they wanted to try to find they wanted to try to find the shard, even though they all knew it was basically impossible to find the shards without Kagome. As they figured, Inuyasha took off running, Kagome struggling to try to keep up.

"Inuyasha," she cried "Slow down!" And to her surprise, he did. He actually stopped and waited for her. They were out of sight of the others by now. When she caught up, Inuyasha didn't run. He walked with her. They walked beside each other, not saying a word.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "So, Kagome, when are you coming back?" He asked her.

She replied, "I'm coming back on the weekend, maybe sooner, but only to visit for a few hours, then. I have to stop missing so much school."

"Fine, but you have to get back soon." Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed as they walked up to the well. They quickly said goodbye, and Kagome jumped into the bone eaters well, on her way back home. She climbed out of the well, back in her own time.

"Kagome, you're back!" called out her little brother, Souta. Kagome smiled, and walked inside with him. When she got inside, her mother hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back." She said. "We were just about to eat dinner. Come on, lets go eat." As they ate, Kagome thought about when she was going there next time. The weekend seemed so far away. She hoped to go sooner, but she knew Inuyasha would try to keep her from leaving again. Kagome ate her dinner happily. Her mother's cooking was so good! Kagome went up to her room and flopped on her bed. It was so soft! She tried doing her homework, but her thoughts kept straying to a furry eared someone. . .

After her homework was finally done, Kagome went to sleep. She _did_ have school tomorrow, after all. But, even with the wonderful food, beds, and just being able to do what she wanted, she still missed the feudal era.

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, thanks for reading! Please review. Oh, and I'm keeping the original up until I finish this one, because with my luck, I'll lose it.


End file.
